1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a central electricity distribution member for a rotary electric machine, and in particular to a central electricity distribution member for a rotary electric machine having bus bars of respective phases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary electric machine having bus bars of respective phases requires insulation among the respective bus bars. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a central electricity distribution member having a plurality of bus bars corresponding to respective phases of a motor, and a continuous circular plastic insulating holder, in which three holding grooves are formed on one side surface of the insulating holder so as to be recessed and to extend along the circumferential direction of the insulating holder, with the bus bars corresponding to the respective phases individually inserted into the respective holding grooves, and the insulating holder and respective bus bars are entirely covered by an insulating resin layer.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-134724
Use of the structure described in the above-described Patent Document 1 enables insulation among the bus bars of the respective phases. However, although the structure of the Patent Document 1 can realize insulation among the bus bars of the respective phases, the structure may suffer from poor matching in assembly due to lack of position regulation for the respective bus bars and bus bar insulating portion, or an insulating holder.